Level Up
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome was used to being thrown curve balls, she was fates favorite play thing. Well this? This was taking it to far. Now she's been tossed into a world where games are real and all connected...and she has to find a game to call home. Kagome/various Arcade Gaming heroes and villains. Drabbles, oneshots, and snippets.
1. Can He Fix It?

**Level Up**

**WhisperingKage**

**Summary: Kagome was used to being thrown curve balls, she was fates favorite play thing. Well this? This was taking it to far. Now she's been tossed into a world where games are real and all connected...and she has to find a game to call home. Kagome/various Arcade Gaming heroes and villains. Drabbles, oneshots, and snippets.**

* * *

**Can He Fix It?**

**Series/Game: Wreck It Ralph**

**Summary: Her heart had been broken so many times in the past that is was beyond fixing. Not even Fix it Felix could fix it. So how in the world did they expect him to help her? All he was good for was wrecking things...**

* * *

Bored blue eyes twinkled in the sun as she sat atop the building. Her feet dangling off the edge of it as she gazed outside into the arcade. She had no idea how or why she had ended up in the Grand Gaming Station just that she had. She was now a homeless 'hero' bouncing around from game to game. At the moment she was hanging out in 'Wreck It Ralph'.

She had been offered an apartment in the large building so long as she stayed out of sight, when the arcade was open, and didn't mind it being 'wrecked' by Ralph every day, it was his job after all. She had accepted, not really caring seeing as Felix always fixed everything anyways.

It was a place to call home.

Before this she had been staying with Princess Peach and while the girl was nice she was always getting kidnapped and she was always left alone.

She hated being alone.

Before ending up in the Grand Gaming Station she had been surrounded by darkness...it was cold and desolate and she never wanted to feel so alone again.

It had been likened to a game over, that little bubble of time between dying and respawning, she hated it.

"You okay Kagome?" She blinked at the feminine voice and smiled as she turned to face the speaker.

Beautiful HD graphics met her gaze.

Short blond hair bright blue eyes and a body to die for.

"I'm fine Sergeant, just thinking." She smiled as the rough around the edges woman grunted.

"You can't dwell on your past like some washed up has been singer." Where the older woman got her sayings she would never know. Yet she smiled getting the gist of what the other woman meant.

"I know, I know. I'm just...bored." Since she had no real game of her own everyone was afraid that if she died in any game she would not respawn and had been treated like she was made of glass.

It was sweet, but annoying.

The only people who didn't treat her like some china doll were the various 'Villains' of the arcade. They were all great guys once you got past the bad guy part.

Not at all like Naraku, Naraku was just evil.

They were good guys that just happened to be cast as the bad guys.

It was their job.

"You gonna go over to Taverns?" Sergeant Calhoun grunted as she flopped on the ground next to Kagome. She felt a special bond with Kagome, even if she wasn't from any known game. She knew they shared a similar 'programming' she could see it in the other woman's eyes.

She had lost her 'forever love' once upon a time and was trying to get past it.

Being thrown into a new world probably didn't help.

But if she could beat her own programming and find love once again with Felix then Kagome could do so as well. She just needed a little push.

Kagome huffed, her black bangs shifting with the movement. She had been going to Taverns almost every night...she was a regular.

"Maybe, I'm not too sure. Might pop in Sugar Rush and say hi to Vanellope. I miss her." She reminded her so much of Shippo and Rin it was kind of scary.

Sergeant Calhoun smirked, a knowing twinkle in her blue eyes. She knew that Kagome cared for the young child almost as much as Ralph did and well... She wasn't a blind dumb baboon she could see the attraction between the 'villain' and the 'hero' they just needed a little shove.

She would gladly give it.

"Say hi to her for me." With that she literally gave Kagome a small shove before cupping her hands to shout down below.

"Look out below!" She laughed as Ralph glanced up and let out a shout.

"Kagome!" He scrambled to try and catch the flailing female.

"That was mean." She merely smiled watching as Ralph scrambled, like a chicken with its head cut off, to catch the falling woman. Not at all turning to gaze at her husband.

"They're slower than molasses I figure it won't hurt to give them a shove." Felix merely chuckled as Ralph caught and held the smaller woman in his arms a blush on his face.

"Yeah, just be careful we're not sure if she'll respawn or not. I'd rather not lose my newest tenant." He whimpered as his wife elbowed him in the side. Letting out an insulted grunt. Like she would let anything happen to Kagome!

"I know, I know, but she's stronger than you all give her credit for." Felix merely nodded. Everyone could see the small woman had a fire in her that would never be dampened .

"Yup. Think he's ever going to put her down?" They both laughed as the two seemed to realize they were gazing into each others eyes and scrambled apart from each other like two blushing teenagers.

"This is going to be funnier than watching a blind folded bull in a china shop." He could only grin, agreeing with his wife.

This was sure to be interesting.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm back, er well I have been writing just on other sites and accounts, but decided to come back here because its such a hassle to have so many e-mails and passwords to remember.T _T I hope you guys don't mind! I will stick to the guide lines of this site so my more..._mature_ stuff will still be over on A03, I hope you guys enjoy having me back on this account! Much love!**

**-Kage**


	2. I See You

**I See You**

**Series/Game: Mario in a whole**

**Summary: Humans could only see them if they wanted them to. Yet this small human woman was able to see him even when he didn't want her to! What witchcraft was this?!**

* * *

The old house was creepy, it just gave off _that_kind of vibe. The one that let you know you weren't alone, that someone was there watching you. It was no wonder she had been called in by the new owners of the house.

It had been abandoned for years, left to rot and collect dust. A remnant from when the first Europeans came over to Japan and settled in. It was large and gothic and looked like it belonged in England, not in the middle of an overgrown forest in Japan.

"Lady Miko?" She tore her gaze from the fading wall paper and the cobwebs and smiled as she turned towards her employer, a regular at the Sunset Shrine.

"All will be fine Kimiko. I shall have this house blessed and smiled upon by the Gods by the end of the week." The relief that took over the middle age woman was easy to see. She had been left the house by a grandmother and unless she could restore it and either rent it out or sell it, it would just be a drain on her wallet.

It was well known that the house was rumored to be haunted. Lights shining in windows, figures seen passing by broken out windows. Voices and laughter heard when it should have been abandoned. It was the haunted Mansion of Dark Woods.

"Oh thank you lady miko!" She smiled as the woman pulled her hands into her own, giving them a grateful squeeze.

Kimiko chewed on her lip lightly, "Are you sure you will be okay here alone?" Her dark brown eyes looked around the decrypt mansion and settled in on the small bag that hung from the shoulders of the Shrine maiden that had been so gracious to accept such a task.

So many other shrine maidens had scoffed at the idea and it was truly a blessing that lady Kagome would take on such a task. As young as she may be everyone knew she was one of the last and most powerful shrine maidens left in Japan.

If she couldn't bless the house and banish the evil spirits that lived in the mansion no one else could.

Kagome smiled down at the worried elder woman and gave her hands another squeeze. "I will be fine Kimiko, I also have my cell with me should anything go wrong I will call immediately." The worry the elder woman had for her warmed her heart. Kimiko truly reminded her of her own mother, worrying about those around her more then herself.

It was no wonder the two women were friends and often drank tea together, exchanging pleasantries and stories of times past. It made her happy that she could do something for the other woman who had become her mother's best friend.

With one final hug Kimiko pulled away and quickly made her exit, there was no doubt in her mind that she could feel the curious presence that had stumbled upon them and was watching them from the shadows of the room.

* * *

He had been resting peacefully when a boo had come to rouse him from his sleep. The small boo, no longer having a human form, filtered about a devious grin on its face.

"King Boo, there are human women in the foyer…" He snickered as he looked over his regal king. He was pale like the rest of them, almost pure white. His light grey almost white hair was layered and fell to the nape of his neck. It glittered lightly in the light. Upon his head was a large red and gold crown, for he was the king.

His lithe lanky body was wrapped in white. A white regal looking shirt and matching pants. The only thing not white or grey on him were his eyes. They were black, looking like slates of coal.

He was truly a sight to see.

King Boo yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he worked the kinks out of his body. It was such an un kingly thing to. Yet it matched his personality to a T.

One pale hand rubbed at a closed eye, trying to get the sleep to leave him as he gazed down at the Boo who had woken him.

"Why'd you wake me up? Can't you guys handle two human women?" He was grouchy having been woken from his nap, he was not a 'morning' person. He loved his sleep.

The Boo fidgeted as he floated in the room. He knew his King hated to be woken, in fact he and the other Boos had drawn straws to figure out which one of them would have the 'honor' of waking him.

Yet they all knew there was something different about the woman in red and white. They could feel it and it scared them. Her sharp blue eyes looked around the room almost as if she could see them!

"One of the women, a Lady Miko as she was called, she feels different…it's like she knows we're there…like she can see us!" It was well known humans could not see them unless they _wanted_to be seen.

King Boo frowned lightly as he ran his hand through his light grey locks as he processed the Boo's words. A human that could see them?

A slow grin spread across his face.

"I need to see this for myself…the rest of you hang out in the basement until I send word that she is gone." The excitement in his voice was hard to miss.

No one had stepped foot in the mansion since the woman who had owned it last had fled in the night. She had never returned to the mansion nor had anyone else.

As it should have been. The mansion was their home and they were loath to share it with anyone.

* * *

She had settled in on the least dusty looking chair in the foyer, candlelight illuminating the room and making it look even more eerie. If she was anyone else she would be sacred, looking over her shoulder and seeing imaginary figures in the shadows.

Yet she wasn't anyone else. She was the Shikon Miko and had faced demons, evil spirits and even demigods. While she would admit the sheer number of spirits in the mansion was astounding she knew that she could easily take care of it.

It was the large aura that was making its way towards her that had her interest peaked. He was more powerful than the others by far, maybe even more powerful than all of the others combined, and it was heading straight for her.

She merely crossed her legs as she turned towards where she knew he would appear.

* * *

He flew towards the foyer, passing through the walls as if they were not there, and grinned. Oh how should he sacred her? A decapitated head? A burst of flames? Floating items? Oh the list could go on! He was slightly saddened that the other human female had left, leaving only the 'Lady Miko' for him to play with.

Yet he was never one to look a gifted horse in the mouth! How long had it been since someone had dared to step foot in their home? Fifty years? Sixty? He couldn't recall, nor did it really matter. All that mattered was that he was going to have fun with this human woman. He would sacre her so bad that she went screaming from their home and would spread rumors about it being haunted.

Thus turning away anyone else who would dare to set foot into their home. This was their home and as their King it was up to him to protect it and every single Boo who resided inside it's walls. No human woman was going to change that!

He came up short when he finally poked his head through to the foyer, taking a peek inside so he could plan out his 'attack'. She was so tiny! Such a small little human woman! He had no doubt that should she stand she would barely reach his chest! Her skin was pale, not as pale as theirs but still pale, her hair was a black as the shadows he hid in.

Yet it was her eyes, her sharp blue eyes, that were looking straight at him.

As if she knew he was there.

Impossible! No one could see his kind unless they wanted to be seen and he did not want to be seen!

Yet why did her gaze follow him as he lowered himself into the room and stood before her?

* * *

She had been ready for say a samurai, or even a villager to appeared before her. Some wronged person who had died or been killed while this house was being built. Yet the fair man that stood before her, taking her in just like she was taking him in, was not what she expected.

In all honesty he reminded her of that one character from that one manga…fruits bucket? Fruits basket? She had vaguely been shown the manga by Eri when they were in high school. Yet she knew that should Eri ever see this man…spirit, and not pass out or scream, she would liken him to 'Kyo'.

He was like a washed out replica of him, right down to the cocky stance. It was eerie and it also made her smile.

Her eyes shined with mirth as he circled her and then paused before her taking a deep breath to no doubt try and scare her off with a 'gust of cold wind' or a 'disembodied scream'.

"I see you." She laughed as his breath escaped him in a pathetic little 'puff' and he back pedaled away from her like she had grown an extra head.

He looked kinda cute.


	3. Shadowed Hearts

**Shadowed Hearts**

**Pairing: Luigi/Kagome**

**Summary: He was used to living in his brother's shadow, he loved his brother and was happy for him. Yet he still had his days where he wished people would acknowledge him as more than the Green one or Mario's younger brother. On one particular brody day he had met her and found out she too lived in the shadow of an elder sibling...maybe together they could learn to shine.**

* * *

Kagome sighed, not all that interested in the lavish party going on around her. She and her sister had been invited, well more like her sister had been invited and she had tagged along. She should have just stayed home, nothing would ever change.

No one would ever notice her.

Luigi brooded as he sat at a table, alone, and watched his brother get fawned over by not only Peach but half the damn party. Okay, yes, he did love his brother but damn if he didn't get jealous sometimes. If only someone would talk to him, okay so people did talk to him but they only wanted to hear about the great Mario.

He snorted, if only they knew he never woke up on time. Didn't know how to do his own laundry, and didn't even know that his favorite way for his eggs to be cooked was over easy. Every time they went to eat out he had to order for his older brother.

His dark brown eyes moved away from his brother and his fan group, not wanting to get any more upset and say or do something he would regret later. He did love his brother, and was happy for him, but...he just felt so left out.

So unneeded.

His heart stopped as he caught sight of orange and yellow. His ex, Daisy. She was still a pretty as ever, dressed in a yellow and orange dress that came to her knees. Her eyes were alight with laughter as she giggled at something or another.

She had broken up with him not even a month ago and the wound was still fresh. She had wanted someone more adventurous, brave, charming, someone more like his brother.

With dark thoughts he stood up, ready to just walk home. This wasn't his scene, not his place. He belonged in the background, not here.

Never here.

Kagome sighed, for the hundredth time, her gaze on her elder sister. So beautiful and graceful, dressed in a white dress. It was a simple floor length dress yet on her it looked stunning. Her long raven hair fell to her waist, straight and perfect.

Not at all like her own wavy hair, it fell to her lower back and often did what it wanted. She was wearing a knee length dark blue dress, nothing fancy. She didn't really like fancy shmancy she was a plain kind of girl yet, she was the most under dressed of everyone here.

She didn't really care, wasn't like anyone ever noticed her anyways.

Her heart clenched as she watched her sister be fawned over by her fiance, Inu Yasha. She had loved him for as long as she could remember but she should have known. Of course he would fall for her elder sister, she was so much better.

No one would ever want her.

She was a pale imitation of the real thing, a reject model.

With a shuddering sigh she shook her head, she was going down a dark road, one she didn't need to go down here. She didn't want to make scene she loved her sister and was happy for her engagement, but it hurt.

So with shaking hands she stood up and left the lavish ballroom, unnoticed.

As always.

She walked with her head down, not really paying attention to where she was going. Not that she really cared. The hallways were practically empty, everyone was in the ballroom celebrating the double engagement. Her sister to Inuyasha and Peach to some Mario guy.

She didn't know much about the other couple, just that her sister was friends with Peach and Daisy, some kind of bff thing. She herself had been only one when her sister had met the girls, her sister was six years older than her.

"Ofh!" She gasped as she bumped into someone and stumbled back. With a hiss she landed on her behind, her hands throbbing since they had instinctively shot out behind her to try and brace her fall.

Pained blue eyes looked up and locked with surprised dark brown eyes.

There before her stood a tall lanky man dressed in a black tux with green accents. He was semi good looking, his mustache catching her attention. She wasn't a girl who liked facial hair on men, but he could work that stache.

"Sorry." She gave an embarrassed grin as she sat on the floor, it was her fault since she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going.

She flushed as he gave a small grin and offered her a hand up.

"No, its my fault I should have been paying more attention are you alright ms...?" He trailed off trying to catch her name.

Kagome flushed even more as his hand covered her smaller one, judging by his voice he was italian.

"A-ah, Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She waited for it, the 'you're Kikyo's younger sister?!', yet it never came. Instead he merely nodded and introduced himself.

"Ah, well I'm Luigi." He didn't bother giving her a surname, he was sure she would put two and two together. He waited for the 'You're Mario's younger brother?!', yet it never came instead she smiled up at him, her blue eyes were so breathtaking...

"Well, nice to meet you Luigi, I'm really sorry about running into you. I was in a hurry to get home." She looked down a bit, bashful.

He merely nodded as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his black pants.

"Yeah, same here. I'm not one for all this fancy stuff. Only came because my brother asked me to. You?" He glanced down at her as they started to walk down the hallway and out the doors into the crisp cool air outside.

Kagome shrugged, not really wanting to get onto the topic of her sister, she knew once he figure out who her sister was he would only want to talk about her. And to be frank she was enjoying her conversation with Luigi. He was nice, down to earth, and real.

"Same, my sister wanted me here. She's one of the ones who got engaged." She sighed, waiting for it.

Luigi merely blinked, thinking back to the other couple that was being celebrated. He vaguely recalled them, the woman was a friend of Peach or something.

"Ah, my brother is the other lucky guy of the night." He waited for it, he knew she would go all fangirl and gush over his brother, even though he was now officially taken. Women did it all the time.

Kagome titled her head a bit, not realizing how cute it made her look, as she tried to recall his name. Martio? No. Um..maybe?

"His name's Martio right?" She took a wild guess and avoided his gaze as he stopped next to her in shock.

"I'm sorry! I'm not very good at names and faces and yeah and um I'll stop talking now." She trailed off holding her pale hands to her flushing cheeks. She jumped as Luigi let out a loud laugh.

She peeked out from behind her fingers and giggled a bit, he was cracking up, literally holding his stomach as he laughed.

"O-Oh, my God, if only Mario could. Hahaha, Martio." He snickered as she flushed even more.

"I'm sorry!" He shook his head as he tried to regain his composure, still snickering every once and awhile.

"No, no its fine. That just made my night." He shot her a grin as she smiled and nodded. He frowned as he noticed the small goose bumps that rose over her slightly tanned flesh. With a few moments he shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and placed it around her small shoulders.

"You looked cold." It was a statement to try and hide his embarrassment.

Kagome flushed a bit as she pulled the warm tux jacket closer around herself, inhaling his collonge. It smelt good.

"Thanks." She glance around, noticing they were pretty far from where the party was being held. Now downtown in the hustle and bustle of the city. She blinked noticing they were near a small cafe that she went to almost daily.

"Hey, would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" She fidgeted a bit waiting for his answer, hoping he would say yes. He made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

She liked it.

He flushed yet nodded, he liked being with her. It was a nice change in pace to have someone truly interested in him and not his brother. He liked it and he liked her.

"Sure, that sounds nice." With a grin he threw an arm around her shoulders and led her to the small cafe she had pointed out, his face warming with a blush as she moved closer to him.

This night had just gotten better for the both of them.

* * *

**Kage Update LIST**

**My Type- Ready to post, though would love to get a few requests and or prompts for future chapters**

**Ever In Your Favor- Need to start, have a bit of chapter two started**

**I Need A Hero- Ready to post**

**Love's Wishes- Ready to post, though would love to get a few requests for that one**

**Page by Page- Ready to post**

**Endless Possibilities- Need to find an idea and work with it, any suggestions?**

**Crackalisious- Ready to post, ideas and requests are always welcome X3**

**More Than Meets they Eye- Ready to post**

**(Free Type!) Any requests? This is my one slot to update whatever I chose~!**

**Once again this list was made by Yuki, so if there's something you want updated and you don't see it on here feel free to PM her. X3**


	4. Kingdom Hearts: Riku

**Kingdom Hearts: Riku**

* * *

She was the light to his darkness and he knew that without her he would be lost once again to said darkness.

So he had latched onto her making her his girlfriend and soon to be wife and yes he knew he was being selfish by tainting her light with his darkness.

He could not help it he was afraid of losing himself to the darkness again, of losing her and so he would keep her to himself even if he was being selfish.

So long as he could be the darkness to her light and she the light to his darkness.


	5. Kingdom Hearts: Sora

**Kingdom Hearts: Sora**

* * *

She had been there for him when his friends had disappeared and he was floating in a sea of darkness.

He did not know where she had come from but she was there.

She was the reason he fought off the darkness that tried to consume him and prevailed.

She had told him to keep fighting that he was so close to his goal and so he had.

When he woke the next day he expected her to be just a figment of his imagination so you could imagine his surprise when he woke up to her smiling face.

After which they had become friends and traveling companions and once his journey was over he hoped they would become so much more.


	6. Final Fantasy: Zack

**Final Fantasy: Zack**

* * *

She was his friend before he had 'died' and the only one who hadn't changed after he did 'die'.

Well that wasn't entirely true; she had matured and became a very beautiful young woman. A young woman who had helped him adjust to coming back to the land of the 'living'.

She helped him adjust to his girlfriend now being Cloud's and much more. In fact she was the only one stood by his side to comfort him when every one else was fooled by his easy go lucky routine.

She easily saw through it and made it her personal mission to keep him happy, to make his forged happiness real.

And she had, she made his life worth living and he was very glad that she had waited for him and stayed by his side.


	7. Final Fantasy: Vaan

**Final Fantasy: Vaan**

* * *

She was by far the greatest treasure he had ever stolen as an air pirate. Well if truth be told she was the one who had done the stealing, she had stolen his heart when he had first met her all those years ago on a routine pillage.

She had been on the air ship he was robbing and had stood up to him calling him a thief and every other name in the book. Of course he took offense to it and deiced to teach her a lesson in pirating and had whisked her away.

At first she had hated him and tried to get away on more then one occasion yet every time she got away he would drag her back.

Soon she stopped trying to get away and before he knew it she was his first mate and so much more.

Though when she got mad at him she still called him every name in the book much to Penelo's amusement.


	8. Final Fantasy: Cloud

**Final Fantasy: Cloud**

* * *

She helped him get over the death of his first love and asked for nothing in return expect for his friendship.

She was so much like his dead love that it hurt to be around her, but she persisted and as time went by he began to see that she was so far away from being like his dead love that he would never confuse the two ever again.

Yes, they were both sweet, kind, and caring, etc. but she knew what she wanted and she was not afraid to voice it.

So when she had voiced her love for him he smiled at her and vowed to return her love.

After all she was a rather stubborn young woman, but she was _his_ stubborn young woman.


	9. Final Fantasy: Vincent

**Final Fantasy: Vincent**

* * *

He thought no one could love him; he was an abomination, a freak, a monster unworthy of the word love.

Yet, his little miko…no his tenshi had proven him wrong, she loved him just the way he was monster and all.

Though she never saw him as a monster and constantly yelled at him when he referred to himself as such.

She loved him too much to let anyone talk bad about him, even himself, and for that he loved her.


	10. Final Fantasy X: Auron

**Final Fantasy X: Auron**

* * *

Kagome hid her smile behind a mask of seriousness as her companions laughed at her. She coughed and gruffly glared at them.

"Why are you laughing? I don't understand...I, the great Auron do not see what is so funny." She held her serious face as she glared at each and every one of her traveling companions, even the real Auron, who was staring blankly at her. She merely huffed and pretended to drink out of her invisible sake bottle.

"Kids...you'll never be as great as me, the great Auron. I mean look at me, I have one arm inside my shirt because I'm so cool. Plus I like to make people wonder if I even have an arm there. Is it there? You don't know but I know...and its all because I'm the great Auron!" She grabbed the billowy red sleeve of her kimono top and waved it around a bit, trying no tot break out into laughter as Wakka literally rolled on the floor laughing.

"Look as my sleeve flaps in the wind, flap, flap, flap...I know you want to know...but I look so grouchy you wouldn't dare ask me so be consumed by your wanting to know and I shall enjoy as you slowly go insane wondering if I have an arm or not...flap, flap, flap because I am the great Auron!" She struck a pose and eeped when the real Auron lightly smacked the back of her head.

She pouted at him as the others laughed at her.

"MEANIE! Learn to take a joke! You grumpy old man!" He turned to look over his shoulder at her, his sunglasses making him look cool as he leveled her with a stare.

She blushed and huffed looking away from him as he chuckled lightly and walked away from their camp for the night.

"Teme thinks he's all cool." She pouted as Tidus patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome. I think that means he likes you." She huffed but nodded, fighting down her blush. The cool teme had to be all cool and whatnot…making her blush with just a glance. Humph, he was sooo not cool and she would prove it by making more fun of him! She would get under his skin just as much as he got under hers damnit!


	11. Devil May Cry: Dante

**Devil May Cry: Dante**

* * *

He had been assigned to protect her and the magical object that she carried until the end of time.

Not that he minded much, he was moved to Japan by his employer, Sesshoumaru, and had everything he needed taken care for him.

He no longer had to deal with three crazy bitchy women trying to secretly kill him.

Nope now he would only have to deal with one.

At least this one was tolerable, well truth be told he actually enjoyed his lifetime mission.

She was a lot of fun to hang around with and protect.

Hell, he was actually glad he had taken on this mission and that was saying a lot.

Then again he knew it had to do with the 'object' he was protecting, in fact he knew he would never tire of this mission, of her, of his Kagome.


	12. Kingdom Hearts: Leon

**Kingdom Hearts: Leon**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she snuggled into the hold of the stoic man holding her as he leaned against tree. She smiled as his arms tightened around her waist, his large hands resting on her hips. She sighed happily as she watched their friends fool around in the clearing. It had been a year since she had last seen them all, seeing as she was on the Shikon mission.

A lot had changed in the time that she had been gone but apparently some thing's never changed. It appeared that Leon, her lover and now future husband, had been his usual jerky self which was amplified by her absence. Much to Cloud's annoyance, he had been on the receiving end of his grumpiness on more then one occasion. Then again he had gotten along just swell with Riku much to Sora's annoyance.

Mirth danced in her eyes at the memory of Cloud and Sora crying out in joy when she had first returned. She giggled causing Leon to raise an eyebrow in question, what did his song bird find so funny? He leaned down so that his mouth was close to her ear. She shivered as his breath ghosted her sensitive ear.

"What's so funny love?" She purred in pleasure at the sound of his deep velvety voice.

"Nothing Koi, just caught in the past." He nodded in understanding, he often found himself doing the same while she was gone.

"Hm, that is good and all just remember no to get lost in it."

Kagome murmured a yes and quickly turned her head to steal a kiss from him, which didn't go unnoticed by their friends because Cloud started making cat calls. Kagome smiled as Leon broke the kiss to throw a glare in his direction. Muttering a 'Stupid Chocobo head.' Under his breath before relaxing once again against the tree Kagome gathered in his arms, a small barely noticeable smile on his face.


	13. What Could Have Been

**What Could Have Been**

**Series: Halo/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Master Chief/Kagome**

**Summary: "Do you ever wonder what could have been?"**

* * *

"Chief…do you ever wonder what could have been?"

Master Chief paused and looked down at the female warrior standing at his left. She was dressed in the usual battle commissioned armor minus her helmet, which was resting on her hip as she looked down at a small pink jewel in her hands. Her blue eyes muddy with emotions.

He blinked at her question. It could have so many meanings. What if humanity hadn't branched out? What if the covenant didn't exist? What if they weren't Spartans? What if the war never happened? What if they had trusted their gut instead of just blindly following orders? What if? What if? What if?

He shook his head clear of the thoughts and looked at her, she looked broken and lost. It was understandable they were all that was left of their unit. They had been discarded by their superiors. In fact they weren't even supposed to be alive. They were supposed to die in battle, some political plan no doubt, but they hadn't. Yet they were alone and left to die in enemy territory with very little supplies left.

Yet he would not let them die, not here, not like this. He would make sure that at least she made it out. He had to.

"No…there's no use. The past is in the past. We have to focus on the here and now and hope we have a then and there." He turned to look over the bloody battle field that lay before them, light glinting off his helmet. The scattered remains of human and convent soldiers scattering the ground. The scent of blood, gunfire, and death hung in the air.

She smiled sadly her eyes dull as she turned to look at him. Her mind for a brief second entertaining what it would have been like if they had met as a man and woman. Not as soldiers on the battle field. It would have been nice. Maybe then her love would have been returned fully, they could have lived a long happy life together.

But he was right. The past is in the past, she needed to focus on the here and now to ensure there would be a then and there. If not for herself then for him.

"John…I loved you." She ignored his startled gasp as he turned to look at her in shock and merely let her helmet drop to the ground to cup the cursed jewel in both of her hands and bring it to her chest.

"I wish…" Her words were drowned out by a bright light and the world seemed to freeze as she smiled at him. She could feel her soul being ripped apart for such a selfish wish but it was worth it. She forced herself to smile, tears gathering in her eyes as her world slowly started to turn black.

The last image she had was of his stricken and confused face, for he had ripped off his helmet, as he reached out to her. As if to pull her into his arms. If only…

"Kagome!"

Then all was black.


	14. Kingdom Hearts 3282 Days: Roxas

**Kingdom Hearts 328/2 Days: Roxas**

* * *

Roxas grunted as his girlfriend launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. He had been sent on yet another mission and was forced to leave her behind at the castle. Much to both of their dismays seeing as nether one trusted the other members of the organization…well except Axel. In fact he was the one who had discovered Kagome and brought her to the castle to be treated.

She was found in Twilight town battered and bruised, if Axel hadn't found her she no doubt would have died. Long story short once she was well enough to move around she was 'asked' to join by their leader seeing as she gave off such a warm yet powerful aura. At first she had been reluctant yet she gave in after many reminders that it was them who saved her life.

Boy had things changed after she had joined things were more chaotic and strangely calm at the same time. Like him she meshed well some of the members and clashed horribly with others. Either way she was civil to them all, which kind of irked him…some of the members had less then honest intentions with her.

He smiled down at her as she nuzzled his neck, "I take it you missed me?" She smiled up at him and gave him a light kiss, "Yup, very much. So…how was your mission?" He frowned lightly as they walked towards their shared room. Kagome unlike the rest of the organization was not allowed to leave the castle.

"It was okay Axel being him accidently set Vexen's hair on fire…it was not pretty…" He smiled as they entered their room and sat down on the bed, Kagome curling into his side as they laid down. He was tired but he knew Kagome liked to hear of his 'adventures'. So they had made it a habit that when he came back they would lay on the bed and he would tell her about what happened until they both fell asleep.

Sometime's she would tell him tales of her past adventures, the ones she could remember, and he was in awe. He often wondered if he would one day stumble upon the world she had originally come from and if he did…would he tell her? He often had nightmares where they had found her world and she wanted to return to it leaving him alone. Yet, he knew deep down she wouldn't…she loved him too much to do so. Just like he loved her, even if he did remember his past he would leave it where it was. His past did not matter, no it was his present and future with her that mattered.

"So in the end Vexen kicked Axel, well there and stomped off. Afterwards me and Axel had our usual sea salt ice cream on the clock tower." She nodded as she cuddled next to him, how she longed to be able to go with him. To not be confined to the castle, to not have to spend her time waiting and worrying about him. Yet every time he came back to her smiling and laughing telling her tells of his adventures it was all worth it.

He smiled as he pulled her closer running his hand through her hair, "Next time I'll bring you to the clock tower and we can eat sea salt ice cream together…I promise." She nodded as she felt herself drift off to sleep, it was a promise he always made yet could not keep, but it was okay…as long as he came back to her she didn't care.


	15. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance: Ike

**Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance: Ike**

* * *

Kagome hummed an ancient tune to occupy herself as she tended to her task, mending Ike's cape for what seemed like, and most likely was, the hundredth time. The melody ended on a happy note as she tied the last knot. She held the cape up to light to critic her work, it wasn't the best but it would have to do, beside she doubted the cape would last much longer. They never did last more than two weeks at a time.

He was brash and impulsive but those were some of the things she loved about him. Yes loved, she was in love with the young commander of their mercenary group. So much so that she had given up her cover as a vagabond to reveal that she was the best healer in all of the lands. Something that he was grateful for because most of his companions like him were the act first think later kind of people.

She shook her head and stood up stretching her arms above her head to get out the kinks. She smiled as his cloak encased her and surrounded her with his scent. She squealed as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Her squeal soon turned to laughter as the one who caught her turned her around in his embrace and kissed her lips lightly. The newly mended was cloak tossed to the side and forgotten as the two young lovers enjoyed the few sparse moments of love they could enjoy while in the middle of a war.

Those that heard said squeal and laughter shook their heads in amusement at the antics of their commander and his healer.


	16. Lunar Legends: Nall

**Lunar Legends: Nall**

* * *

Kagome blinked as she looked around her new traveling group, whose goal was to save the world, real original there. Even so she couldn't help but to notice everyone seemed to be paired off in well pairs. Alex had Luna, Nash had Mia, and Kyle had Jessica. It seemed she was the odd one out.

She sighed sadly gaining the attention of everyone in the group. She blushed lightly and looked away from them.

"Ne Kagome-chan what's wrong?" Kagome blinked and turned to smile at the ever caring Luna and blushed more as everyone stared at her, unblinking.

"Er-well you see I just noticed something odd is all." She blinked when Jessica crossed her arms and tapped her foot, much like an impatient mother waiting for their child to spill the beans.

"Well spit it out Kagome! We don't have all day." Kagome tried to reply but was cut off by Nash's loud mouth.

"Leave her alone Jessica! Some people actually think and have feelings." Jessica huffed and moved to yell at him but was cut off by Kyle.

"Hey! You leave Jessica alone!" Kagome sighed as everyone got into a yelling match, completely forgetting about her, and sat down on a nearby rock. This was going to take a while even with Alex, Luna, and Mai trying to defuse things.

"Hey Kagome, what was it you noticed?" Kagome blinked and smiled up at Nall who was floating in front of her.

"Well you see…everyone seems to be paired off…Alex has Luna, Nash has Mai, Kyle has Jessica….and well I'm the odd one out." She watched as Nall rolled her words over in his head and nodded.

"You're RIGHT! It's like we're running a dating service! But! Kagome you're not the odd one out!" Kagome blinked, she wasn't?

"I'm not?" Nall shook his head vigorously.

"Nope! You have me!" Kagome flushed as Kyle's loud laughter echoed around the clearing joined by the quieter but still semi loud, and embarrassing, laughter of everyone else.

Even so she smiled at Nall for she knew he only meant well, and nodded pulling him into her arms.

"You know what you're right Nall! How could I have been so blind?" She giggled with everyone else as Nall snuggled into her hold. Well, at least she wasn't the odd one out anymore.


	17. Tales of Symphonia: Mithos

**Tales of Symphonia: Mithos**

* * *

Kagome sighed sadly as she stood next to him as he grieved the loss of his beloved sister. He was the famed hero Mithos and his sister was the revered and loved Goddess Martel. Yet, right here and now they were siblings that had been torn apart by a world they had given everything to save.

They had lost everything, he his sister and she her life, all for a world that would hate them if they ever found out what they were. They were half breeds, half human and half elf, a being hated by both sides equally. Even so they united, usually in a night of passion, not caring about the child that would be born and hated because of what it was.

She shook her head and moved to place her hand on his shoulder, she knew his pain she knew it well. She to was a halfbreed, half human half angel and as such she was treated horribly. That is until she had met Martel and Mitos, they had saved her from a sad, painful, and lonely fate. They took her with them and treated her like an actual person, and for that she would be forever grateful.

"They will pay for this…all of them…my sister's death will not be in vain…our kind will be respected! We will be…it was her dream…" She nodded, her hand tightening on his shoulder, she was turning her back on the world, but it was a world that had turned its back on her years ago.

"We will make her dream real…I will do everything in my power to help you." He nodded placing one of his hands on her hers.

"I know." She smiled as they stood there in a small moment of silence and peace, though they both knew it was the calm before the storm.


	18. Tales of Symphonia: Kratos

**Tales of Symphonia: Kratos**

* * *

Kagome smiled a she walked between Mithos and Kratos, today they were going to town to buy some materials that Martel needed in order to make something or another. Yes, the woman was a goddess but even she had her limits.

"Kagome, stop skipping...it is unbefitting of the high miko of the Goddess." She rolled her eyes at him and glanced at an amused Mithos.

"Mithos~ he's picking one meeee." Mithos smiled and mock glared at Kratos.

"Kratos, stop picking on Kagome." She smiled happily as Kratos huffed and looked away. She stuck her tongue out at him in victory and blinked when he quickly caught her tongue with his fingers.

"EYYY~ legooo ewww Ithos elp!" She glared at Kratos as he held her tongue between his fingers and glanced at Mithos out of the corner of her eyes.

Mithos laughed as his two friends messed around, aww young love. He shook his head and looked away from Kagome's begging gaze.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you did stick your tongue out at him." She pouted as Kratos smirked at her.

"Looks like Mithos can't save you this tim- gahh! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?" He gapped at Kagome as she licked her lips and nodded.

"Yup." He glared at her and was about to retaliate when Mithos spoke up, mirth lacing his voice.

"Now, now you did put your fingers in her mouth…" Both teens blushed bright red at the way he made it sound and looked away from each other blushing.

Mithos chuckled lightly as he walked with his two traveling companions, it was for moments like these that he and sister fought so hard to change the world.

* * *

**AN: Any requests? **


	19. Tales of Symphonia: Lloyd

**Tales of Symphonia: Lloyd**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked along the bank of the river, her path illuminated by the full moon. She had been looking for Lloyd for the past few minutes, something was wrong, something that not even his best friend Colette could fix, so she thought she would take a crack at it. Besides, she had an inkling of what was bothering him.

Her eyebrow furrowed, yes, she had a very good idea about what was bothering him. Earlier in the day they had a fight with the Desains which was normal, but this time they were in the middle of a village and many innocent by standers had been injured and killed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she needed to find Lloyd and talk to him, she did after all owe him her life, he had rescued her form a human ranch a few months back and since then she had been traveling with them.

She smiled as she spotted his red clad back and made her way to stand by him, silently for it didn't take a genius to notice his mood was sour. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he knew she was there but was simply ignoring her, for the time being. She knew he was in his brooding mode, it happened every once and a while, it was the way he tried to deal with what they did on a daily basis, but that did not mean she had to like it. When he was like this he was sad, forlorn, and serious, words which should not be used to describe him.

She sighed as she stood next to him.

"You know…no one ever said being walking the hero's path would be easy…" She blinked as he whirled on her an angry glare on his face.

"I know! I never thought it was going to be! But…I have to for Colette's sake! For the world! I have to kill people every day, my hands are stained red with blood! I've seen things no one should have to see! All for the sake of a world that doesn't even care!" He huffed as he turned away to glare at the river, he shouldn't have blown up at her like that, but…she…there was something about her that made you want to trust her, to be yourself without worry of judgment.

She smiled sadly as she placed her hand on his arm, causing him to look at her.

"The path of a hero is long and perilous, and sometimes at the end of the path there is nothing but misery and heartache….but Lloyd…what you're forgetting is that you're not walking this path alone. We're here, I'm here with you and I always will be." She gave his arm a gentle squeeze before letting go and turning on her heels to let him have some time to think.

He blinked as he stared at her small retreating back, she was right…he was not alone, he was not the only one feeling this way. Here he was acting like a big baby when his friends no doubt felt the same way about it that he did. Yet, they weren't sulking because of it, no they just took it in stride and moved forward. He smiled lightly, shaking his head at his stupidity, he was not alone and he had never been nor would he ever be. He quickly ran after Kagome and pulled her into a hug spinning her around in the air before placing her down in front of him, still holding her close.

"Thank you Kagome." He smiled as she blinked.

"For what?" She blinked again as he chuckled and pulled her closer, making her blush.

"For kicking me out of my funk. I can always count on you." She blushed but nodded leaning into his embrace, making him blush.

"Yes, yes you can I will always be here for you."


End file.
